Episode 109: His Visit: Day Eight
|writer=Wayne Loren Wilson|director=Adam Davidson|next="His Visit: Day Nine"}} Shaun is gone. Synopsis Mexico beach: A gray-haired man sits in a chair on the beach, staring out at the sea. Yosts' house: Cissy wakes up in the morning, looks in Shaun's room -- and he's gone. She runs through the house, and then outside, where Freddy, Bill and Palaka have kept a vigil all night. Cissy tells them that Shaun is missing, and then places a frantic call to Kai. Bill finds that Zippy's cage is empty, too. Mexico beach: Mitch approaches the man -- Erlemeyer, a hippie guru formerly known as "the Chemist". Erlemeyer isn't in the drug business anymore; he's retired. Mitch tells him that he's been levitating, and that his grandson has come back from the dead. Erlemeyer is interested, and says that he might be willing to come back to Imperial Beach. Hotel, Linc's room: Cissy calls Linc to see if he knows where Shaun is. He's out jogging, but Tina answers the phone. She tells Cissy she hasn't seen Shaun, but she'll find Linc and ask him. Mexico, Erlemeyer's house: Erlemeyer gets in his camper van, and Mitch leads the way back to the US. Snug Harbor Motel, Butchie's room: Cissy comes roaring over to Butchie's, and tells him that Shaun is gone. She asks where John is, and he says he'll go check with Cass. Bill's house: Bill is horrified -- both Shaun and Zippy are gone, on his watch. Snug Harbor Motel: Palaka tells Freddy that he didn't fall asleep the whole night -- Shaun must have "turned into mercury and oozed below my watch post." He remembers a gift that he was planning to give Freddy when he first arrived -- a teddy bear in a leather jacket. Babbling that a gift that isn't given is bad luck, he demands that Freddy accept it. Not impressed, Freddy gives the teddy bear to Barry. Clinic: Dr. Smith walks through the empty rooms of the office suite he's planning to turn into a clinic. The place is dirty and run-down. Snug Harbor Motel, barroom: Barry enters the bar, and walks past the ghost of Gilbert Rollins, who's sitting at a table. He sees a vision of Shaun, sitting at the bar. Clinic: Suddenly, Dr. Smith gets a strange feeling, and he hurries out of the offices. Beach: Tina finds Linc jogging on the beach, and tells him that Shaun is missing. Linc tells Tina that she should go to Yost Boards and be with Cissy during the crisis. He says that he'll find Shaun -- and places a call to Jake. Beach & Beans: Dwayne has received a new video message -- two stick figures on the black background: one large figure and one small one. He tells Jerri that this might be a good sign; it means that Shaun is with John. Jerri is dismissive of his optimistic theory. Meyer arrives; he's had a dream telling him to come here. Hotel, Cass' room: Butchie pushes his way into Cass' room, shoving her against the wall and telling her, "Your roommate grabbed my kid." Shocked, Cass agrees to tell him what she knows. Beach & Beans: Dwayne and Jerri show the new message to Cissy. She doesn't share Dwayne's optimism, and rushes out to search for Shaun. Meyer decides that they should write a message to whoever's taken Shaun, and post it. Hotel, Cass' room: Cass can't tell Butchie much -- she shows him the videos that she and John made. They agree that John seems like he's on automatic pilot, acting out some programming, but who programmed him? Butchie gives Cass his number in case she hears anything. Beach: Kai picks up her phone and gets the frantic message from Cissy. Pier: Cissy dashes from one person to another, showing them a picture of Shaun. Everyone that she talks to shakes their heads; nobody's seen him. Bill's house: Bill hears a bird speaking to him. At first, he assumes that it's Zippy, but then realizes that it's the cockatoo that he calls "your Ladyship". The bird communicates to him that he should take Zippy's empty cage and search for him. Snug Harbor Motel: Barry leaves the barroom, dazed. Dr. Smith approaches, and Barry shrinks against the door, as if he's being attacked. Smith tries to calm Barry down, saying, "I've had terrible dreams too." Barry says that he dreamed about Shaun being in the bar. Smith gently takes Barry's hand and leads him inside. "The doctor is in!", Palaka sighs, watching them. Pier: Vietnam Joe tells Cissy that he saw Shaun the day before, walking with John. Yost Boards: Butchie and Kai hug, and hold each other as they talk about Shaun. They agree that John is on some kind of autopilot, but he won't hurt Shaun, because whoever's controlling him isn't an asshole. Tina enters, and they tell her what they think. Outside: Outside the shop, Linc asks Jake to call a private investigator that he's used before. Butchie, Kai and Tina emerge from the shop and Butchie sees Linc for the first time in a long while. Tina says that Linc is helping to find Shaun, but Butchie punches him in the face anyway. Linc seems to agree that he had it coming. Pier: Cissy continues searching for Shaun, talking to everyone she meets. VFW: Vietnam Joe asks at the VFW about Shaun. Beach: Shaun's friends join the search. Snug Harbor Motel, barroom: Dr. Smith tells Barry that he's opening up a clinic across the street. While he was there just now, he suddenly realized that the place was ramshackle and dirty, and it scared him. "I'd better get that place opened up," he says. Barry looks around; his visions of Gilbert Rollins and Shaun are still there. The doctor takes Barry's hand. Rosa's house: Ramon has been to church, praying for Shaun's return. On his way back to the Motel, he passes by Rosa's house, and smells a rose. She offers him an Avon catalog, and he takes one. Snug Harbor Motel: Barry and Dr. Smith walk out into the sunshine, hand in hand. Barry seems taken with the doctor, and when Ramon approaches, Barry raises their joined hand, saying, "Just married." Ramon shows them the Avon catalog that he just received, telling them to look in the middle. Dr. Smith sees what's there, and then rushes off to his room. "What an extraordinary man," Barry sighs. The inside of the catalog is filled with John's stick figure symbols, in overlapping patterns. Dr. Smith returns with the catalog that Rosa gave him several days earlier, and it has the same patterns. They're all amazed. Ramon decides that he wants to cook something for the Yosts. Yosts' house: Mitch brings Erlemeyer to his house. Erlemeyer asks if Shaun is different since coming back to life, and Mitch doesn't know what to say -- he actually hasn't seen much of Shaun over the last few days. Street: Bill approaches Sergeant Anderson, who's out on the street giving traffic tickets because he covered for Bill when he stole the handle off the police station water fountain. Bill tells Anderson about John. Yosts' house: Mitch brings Erlemeyer up to his clubhouse, which has been completely wrecked. Cissy bursts in, and tells Mitch that Shaun is missing. She drags Mitch off to the kitchen as Erlemeyer stays at the clubhouse and gazes across the lagoon to the Naval listening array. Cissy tells Mitch what's been happening. He offers to be the person who talks to the press, hoping to carry some of the weight. Motel: Freddy and Palaka watch Meyer drive up, and enter the barroom, where Ramon, Barry and Dr. Smith are talking. Freddy tells Palaka to find out what's going on. Clubhouse: Erlemeyer grabs a rake and sweeps up the debris into the center of the room. Motel, barroom: Ramon, Barry and Dr. Smith are sitting at a table, looking at the Avon catalogs. Meyer enters, and tells them that he and Dwayne have sent a message to the people reponsible for Shaun's disappearance. Palaka comes in, and asks after Freddy's bear. Barry says that he's "keeping company with Teddy." Palaka leaves, confused. Then Dwayne comes in with his laptop -- there's a reply to Meyer's message, a series of overlapping stick figures. Suddenly, Ramon looks up, and points at the wood over the bar. There's a series of stick figures etched into the wood. "I didn't know I'd placed an order," Barry says. Yosts' house: Mitch is on the lawn, talking to a small crowd of reporters about Shaun's disappearance. Cissy is in the kitchen, spitting venom at Butchie. He tells her that he's leaving to go get wet. Motel: Ramon is at the grill, cooking up food for the Yosts. Meyer prattles about his success in sending a message. Yosts' house: Cissy brings a tuna fish sandwich up to Erlemeyer in the clubhouse and tells him to come down to the house if he feels like it. Outside: Tina and Linc watch the reporters from the safety of Linc's car. She's terrified, and doesn't want to go out there and face the press. Anderson drives by and asks Bill if they've filed a missing persons report yet. Meyer and Ramon arrive, carrying piles of food. Motel, Freddy's room: Freddy lies on his bed, and talks to the ceiling: "Whoever I fuckin' ran away from in that volcano twenty-five years ago, I'm talking to you. I don't give a fuck. I don't need to understand. I would ask you, avoid harming that kid. I would say I am here to ask you. I would say I came here to be here. I came to California... to ask." Beach & Beans: It's closing time. Dwayne offers to lock up if Jerri will trust him with a key, so she tells him where a key is hidden outside. She leaves him sitting in the cafe, still staring at the screen. Beach: Butchie hits the water as Kai watches from the beach. She looks up and sees Cass on the pier, with her camera. Butchie sits on his board in the water. Tally A running tally of the curse words used in John From Cincinnati. For the series total so far, see Series Tally. Profanity *"Fucking": 28 *"Asshole": 5 *"Fuck": 4 *"Bitch": 3 *"Dump": 3 *"What the fuck": 3 *"Ass": 2 *"Balls": 1 *"For fuck's sake": 1 *"Fuck it up": 1 *"Fuck you": 1 *"Fucking up": 1 *"Give a fuck": 1 *"Go fuck yourself": 1 *"God damn it": 1 *"Homo": 1 *"Motherfucker": 1 *"Raghead": 1 *"Shit": 1 *"Tit": 1 Cast Regulars *Rebecca De Mornay : Cissy Yost *Garret Dillahunt : Dr. Michael Smith *Greyson Fletcher : Shaun Yost *Willie Garson : Meyer Dickstein *Bruce Greenwood : Mitch Yost *Luis Guzman : Ramon Gaviota *Keala Kennelly : Kai *Austin Nichols : John Monad *Ed O'Neill : Bill Jacks *Luke Perry : Linc Stark *Brian Van Holt : Butchie Yost *Matt Winston : Barry Cunningham Note: Although credited, Austin Nichols did not appear in this episode. Guest starring *Dayton Callie: Steady Freddy Lopez *Jim Beaver: Vietnam Joe *Paul Ben Victor: Palaka *Emily Rose: Cass *Chandra West: Tina Blake *Paula Malcomson: Jerri *Mark-Paul Gosselaar: Jake Ferris *Matthew Maher: Dwayne *Howard Hesseman: Erlemeyer *Monti Sharp: Sergeant Anderson Co-starring *Rosa Adams: Rosa *Terry Anzur : Reporter *Andrew Arrabito *Michael D. Costello : Man at VFW *Craig J. Jackson: Reporter Uncredited *Kevin Hawley: Gilbert Rollins Transcript *Transcript of episode 9 Theories 109 __NOEDITSECTION__